Tirtouga
|} Tirtouga (Japanese: プロトーガ Protoga) is a Fossil Pokémon. It is resurrected from a Cover Fossil and evolves into starting at level 37. Biology Tirtouga resembles a baby . Its body is blue with black spots on the edges of its flippers. Its black shell has six circular indentations in it. It has a black upper beak and a mask that covers most of its head. It has a light blue patch underneath its eyes. Tirtouga's shell is very tough, and it can dive down to depths of as much as 1000 meters. Tirtouga was known to actively hunt for prey to the extent that it would go on land to reach them. Tirtouga lived in the oceans long ago and is now extant only by reviving it from fossils. The people of Alola believe it to be an ancestor of most turtle Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Tirtouga made its TV debut in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1. The same Tirtouga appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2 where it evolved into . Minor appearances Tirtouga made its debut appearance in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Marshal owned a Tirtouga sometime before arriving in Nimbasa City. Because of its hard-to-control nature, he released it the day before meeting and . It was later captured by Black and named Costa. Under Black's ownership, it eventually . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Glacier Palace (1F-13F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 475}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Tirtouga|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Tirtouga}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness -, -, and moves will become 1½×, while the effectiveness of moves will become 3×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=565 |name2=Carracosta |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Rock }} Sprites Trivia * Tirtouga and are the only Fossil Pokémon to have as their secondary type. * Tirtouga has a striking resemblance to an which was originally planned to be released in Generation II. Origin Tirtouga appears to be based on a baby , more specifically, a . It also may be based on , a large, prehistoric sea turtle that was smaller than the that may be based on. Name origin Tirtouga may be a corruption of tortuga (Spanish for turtle, tir having a similar phonetic pronunciation to the tur in turtle) or derived from (translated as Turtle Island in French and Spanish). It may also be a corruption of tartaruga, Italian and Portuguese for tortoise, seeing as turtles are closely related to tortoises. Protoga may be a combination of (an extinct turtle species largest second to only the Archelon, which its evolution is based on) and tortuga. In other languages |fr=Carapagos|frmeaning=From carapace and Galápagos |es=Tirtouga|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Galapaflos|demeaning=From and |it=Tirtouga|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=프로토가 Protoga|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=原蓋海龜 / 原盖海龟 Yuángàihǎiguī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Тиртуга Tirtuga|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Costa External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Galapaflos fr:Carapagos it:Tirtouga ja:プロトーガ pl:Tirtouga zh:原盖海龟